The Firebird
by cocopolo
Summary: Firebirds are dangerous creatures. They tend to be, well different from any other creature. They do not belong in fairytales, they do not belong in general. So when a firebird moves in with the Grimm family many years after the Scarlett Hand was defeated what could go wrong?
1. The Stranger Arrive

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGER ARRIVES**

'_Her soul filled with fire, her eyes filled with sorrow'_

It was a dark and stormy night, well actually it wasn't but I'm just trying to set a mood here, when she arrived at the house. Only one expecting the stranger to knock on the door. The stranger had a red cape resting on her shoulders and a hood covering her face. She knocked on the door seven times, giving the house owner the signal that it was her at the door. The sky suddenly gave birth to thunder and rain poured down as if some was constantly filling up a bucket and tipping it over the edge of the clouds. The stranger was not quick enough to get undercover and ending up lying on the wet green grass in the rain, her fiery soul extinguished.

**Granny Relda's POV**

Seven knocks echoed through the house, the firebird had arrived. I rushed down the stairs as fast as my old bones would let me. Hearing distant thunder I suddenly became distraught, a feeling came over me, something bad was about to happen. I stopped in my tracks, thinking over my decision of bringing the firebird here, was she going to be safe, or more important was my family going to be safe. Firebirds were dangerous beings and could rarely be trusted. I shrugged away the feeling of danger, reaching out to open the door ready to be greeted by the firebird waiting outside with a warm smile on her face but instead I saw her limp body lying on the ground, motionless and being attacked by gallons of water pouring from the sky.

"PUCK! SABRINA!" I called out to the two teenagers. I was not strong enough to lift up the firebird and since Mr. Canis no longer has the wolf inside of him he wouldn't be able to lift her either.


	2. True Identity

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for such a short first chapter and sorry if it's incredibly boring. Puck, Sabrina and Blair are 16 and Daphne is 12.

**DISCLAIMER: **

I am sadly not Michael Buckley, the genius author who created the Sisters Grimm; the only character that came out of my mind is Blair (the firebird)

**CHAPTER TWO: TRUE IDENTITY**

'_Her soul was a flame, put out by love'_

The fairy boy named Puck rushed outside once the old lady called his name. He wasn't sure why she needed his assistance, and when he saw the lifeless body lying on the grass outside of their home and the old ladies concerned face his mind started jumping to conclusions about what happened to the body. He stared at Relda before opening his mouth, ready to accuse her of things the old lady would never do. The old lady knew how Pucks mind worked.

"Puck," she began, "She's a firebird"

Pucks mouth immediately shut and he stared at the old lady.

"Why would you bring one here?" he questioned her. You see Puck may act immature but he's intelligent when it comes to everafters. He looked at the firebirds limp body lying in the rain.

"Puck, can we talk about this once we get her out of the rain" Relda begs him. The fairy boy nods before picking up the lifeless girl. The girls' hood moves of her face as she's lifted from the ground. Puck stared at the firebirds face. She may be a firebird, he thought, but she looks too innocent. The fairy boys' wings come out as he flies inside the house, getting the girl with the fiery soul out of the rain as quick as possible.

The girl was carefully placed next to the fireplace, which was filled with firewood ready to become a source of bright red warmth put out by water. Both the fairy boy and the old lady were unsure if the girl would wake, she was in the rain for a long time, her fire was extinguished.

The firebird woke when the sun rose, and it's bright light shone through the windows of the old house in Ferry Port Landing. The eyes of the girl with the fiery soul opened for her to see people standing over her with worried expressions, all except one, who looked at her with a look of pure disgust.

"Who is that granny?" a girl around the age of 12 asked the old lady the firebird knew as Relda.

"This is Blair, libeling, she will be staying with us for a while" the old lady replied with a warm smile. Relda looked at Blair straight into her light blue eyes, Blair had no idea what was going on or where she was, her flame was back and she was confused, a terrible mix when it comes to firebirds.

"Blair," Puck said in a manner that showed he was about to talk about a extravagant theory he came up with in his mind, there was no doubt he had an anger towards the firebird, even though they hadn't talked once. Blair didn't reply to the fairy boy, instead she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Blair rhymes with flair, which reminds me a lot of fire, doesn't it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" a girl the same age as both Puck and the firebird questioned. Puck stared at her in an unfriendly manor.

"Shush it Grimm," he sneered, " as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by Sabrina is that Blair arrived late at night before the storm, from what I saw is that she landed on the ground, she did not walk nor get out of a taxi or car, meaning she must be an Everafter. Also after the rain started pouring from the sky she became lifeless and collapsed onto the wet grass. I have came to one conclusion and it's that this Blair girl is a firebird and cannot be trusted."

All eyes were now on Blair, only one of them caring, the rest looking at her in disgust. Blair felt pressure, and pain, like all the pain she's ever felt in her life was back and she could no longer control the fire in her soul. Her veins turned red, bulging out from her skin, her eyes turning a deep fiery red, red-feathered wings growing out of her back and small fires forming on her fingertips. She walked up to the fairy boy who caused this to happen, the same thing that made her unsafe in New York, the same reason she came to live with the Grimm's. The girl with a fiery soul was no longer a girl, but now an extravagant red bird resembling a phoenix, but humanoid. Red feathers sprouted all over her body, her body covered in large flames. She was no longer the innocent faced girl everybody thought she was; she was now one of the most dangerous creatures. Her true identity was out, and no one trusted her.

The girl raised her fiery palms before thrusting fire at the fairy boy. He fell to the ground, his body charred from the dangerous fire. Relda gathered her family and led them out of the house to safety, the only ones left inside were Jake and the injured boy. The firebird had disappeared, ashamed at what she had done.

Jake lifted the injured boy in his arms, he couldn't believe what the firebird had done, but he didn't blame her. Puck went too far, Jake had the feeling the firebird, or Blair as she was named, wanted to get away from something she had done, he has the feeling that Blair didn't want to be the firebird anymore, that she wanted to be Blair, a normal and average girl. Jake emerged from the house with the injured boy in his arms. Puck was staring up at the sky, where the firebird flew away from the trouble she had caused. Puck couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What had he done to the girl with the fiery soul? Why did she come here? He couldn't help but feel the need to get those questions answered somehow. So he set off into the sky, not caring about his charred body, not caring that she could burn him to a crisp, only caring for the beautiful girl named Blair.

**Authors Notes:**

I know this chapter wasn't the longest either. I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise you.

**Question of the Chapter:**

Pucabrina or Bluck?


End file.
